1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door locks and more particularly to a demountable temporary door locking device for use when a door lacks or has an inoperative permanent self contained lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many situations arise in which a temporary and demountable door locking device is desirable and in some instances, a necessity. Some examples of such situations are; for use by travelers wanting security in addition to the usual permanent door locks provided such as in hotels, motels, and the like; for use by landlords in locking out tenants that are delinquent in their rent payments; for use during periods when now locks, or re-keying work is pending; and for use when a lock or door is damaged as a result of vandalism or burglary.
However, the most pressing need for this type of a device is in the construction arts for use between the times when it becomes possible and desirable to prevent unauthorized access to a structure and when the permanent door locks are installed, which is usually at or near completion of the construction job. The need for temporary and demountable locking devices is necessary in this phase of building construction due to the high incidence of distructive vandalism, theft of construction materials, fixtures and the like, and to prevent youngsters from playing in areas which are naturally attractive to them and where they are particularly susceptable to injury.
It is a common practice to bar the doors at construction sites by using a long carriage bolt which passes through two 2.times.4 studs mounted in transverse engagement with the opposite sides of the door jamb and passes through the door knob hole formed in most doors at the time of manufacture. When this technique is employed, the nut used on the carriage bolt must be located on the inside of the building and the person installing this type of door barring device must leave some means open for him to leave the structure. Therefore, the use of this door securing technique is limited in that it cannot be used at all in the absence of door knob holes, and can be used in all but one door when such holes are formed in the doors.
Other techniques sometimes used are to nail the door itself shut, or to nail a piece of wood to the door jamb at a place where it prevents hinged movement of the door. In addition to marring or damaging the door or its jamb which is the obvious disadvantage of these techniques, the security provided is less than satisfactory in that any force which exceeds what may be referred to as a normal push, will in many instances force the door open.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,295, suggests the use of a door securing device which includes a pair of plates, one of which is screwed to the door jamb with the other aligningly screwed to the free edge of the door. When the door is closed, these plates extend from the crack between the door and its jamb and a padlock is passed through aligned apertures formed in the plates. This device cannot be reasonably classified as a temporary demountable door locking device due to the screws which are required to attach the plates both to the door and to the jamb. Further, this device is suitable for use in interior locking of inwardly swinging doors or alternately for use in exterior locking of outwardly swinging doors, not both, and cannot be used at all for exterior locking of inwardly swinging doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,319, suggests the use of a temporary and demountable door locking device which includes an elongated metal strap which is bent into a C-shaped configuration on one end thereof and is provided with apertures on its other end. Thumb screws are mounted on the C-shaped end of the metal strap and are used to clampingly secure the strap to the projecting stop shoulder of the door jamb in a manner so that its apertured other end extends through the crack between the door and its jamb, with its apertures exposed for receiving a suitable padlock. When mounted in this fashion, the device may be used to prevent unauthorized access into a building by application of a padlock to the metal strap at the exterior of an outwardly swinging door. But, it cannot be used for exterior padlocking of an inwardly swinging door. Although this same locking structure is disclosed in this patent as being clampingly secured to the edge of the door for use in situations which require exterior locking of an inwardly swinging door, such use cannot be implemented in that clamping attachment of the metal strap to the edge of the door must be accomplished with the door open and when accomplished, the apertured other end of the metal strap interferingly engages the door jamb when attempts are made to swing the door shut. Thus, the use of this particular type of prior art door securing device is limited for use only in situation which require exterior padlocking of outwardly swinging doors.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful temporary demountable door locking device which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art door barring techniques and locking devices.